


The Ruffian & The Gentleman

by EllanaSan



Series: Have a Drink Sweetheart (Hayffie Prompts/one shots collection) [45]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Old Married Couple, Post-Canon, more like they're so married, terrible influence on each other, well not old old, you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29424864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllanaSan/pseuds/EllanaSan
Summary: The tips of his ears burned and he knew, he justknew, his face was crimson. He cleared his throat, poured himself some more wine and refused to acknowledged what had just happened. BecauseHaymitch Abernathydidn’t care what sort of language people used under his roof and he hadn’t just sounded like a Capitol with a pole in his ass.
Relationships: Haymitch Abernathy/Effie Trinket
Series: Have a Drink Sweetheart (Hayffie Prompts/one shots collection) [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/71774
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54





	The Ruffian & The Gentleman

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: so, ah, yeah, your newest fic gave me an idea for a prompt ^^: “Language.” she chided anyway. He let out a long breath. It almost sounded pained. “Can’t tell you…” His voice was raw all of a sudden. “How much I fucking missed hearing you say that…” - Could you do one where it's just so common for Haymitch to hear that rebuke that at one point he automatically (accidentally) corrects the children when one of them curses? Thank you. - 13Fische

There always came a point, when Johanna, Annie and little Finn visited, when Haymitch wondered why they kept inviting them.

And, as he met Effie’s irritated gaze across the dining table, he decided he was at that very point.

It wasn’t Annie. Annie was always sweet and perfectly helpful and happy to see them. And little Finn was a delight even if he looked a little too much like his father and that always made Haymitch’s heart clench in his chest.

No…

Really, the problem was _Jo_ and, more specifically, _Jo with Katniss_ , and maybe it would have been fairer to wonder why they kept inviting _her_ to visit Twelve during winter – then again, the girls always came over in winter for a week and they all went to Four in summer for a week too; it was a good system.

Jo and Katniss had a love-hate relationship none of them would ever pretend to understand – it was different than the weird love-hate friendship Johanna and Effie had fallen into though – but it was a _tiring_ one. The girls could be best friends one minute and bicker incessantly the next.

They had spent _all_ dinner time arguing about… He wasn’t even sure what they were arguing about but they were going at it wholeheartedly. Even Peeta was starting to shoot annoyed glances at his girlfriend. Annie, sweet as she was, was perfectly happy to chat with Effie and ignore the problem and Effie was too polite to ignore the victor but her eyes were meeting his more and more often and they were growing more and more annoyed by the minute.

If only they had kept their arguing to themselves…

But no.

They were being loud.

So loud he was starting to get a headache.

He downed his glass of wine and discreetly bumped his foot against Effie’s under the table. She lifted an eyebrow in question and he made a face, silently conveying just how ready he was for everyone to pack up and go back to the kids’ house. He wanted to call it a night. Maybe sit on the back porch with Effie for a while and watch the stars while drinking tea, huddled together for warmth – and enjoying _the peaceful silence_.

“Why do you always have to be such a _bitch_?” Katniss scowled.

“ _I_ ’m the _bitch_?” Jo cackled, clearly enjoying herself. “You’re a _fucking_ …”

“Language.” he snapped before Effie could even open her mouth.

The two girls stopped arguing to stare at him. Everyone was staring at him, really, even Annie in her aloof way.

The tips of his ears burned and he knew, he just _knew_ , his face was crimson. He cleared his throat, poured himself some more wine and refused to acknowledged what had just happened. Because _Haymitch Abernathy_ didn’t care what sort of language people used under his roof and he hadn’t _just_ sounded like a Capitol with a pole in his ass.

Effie, bless her, swiftly came to his rescue by asking if anyone wanted some more dessert, not only distracting them but prompting the expected answer of “it’s late, we should head back”.

“What have you made of me, sweetheart?” he asked her very seriously later, when they were sitting outside on the swing seat, blissfully _alone_.

She giggled and plopped her legs on his lap. “Perhaps I _finally_ managed to teach you some manners at last.”

He snorted. “ _Fuck_ , I hope not.”

She nudged his arm with her foot in reprimand for the curse but her smile was soft. “I caught myself _not_ using a coaster the other day.”

He faked a gasp, placing his free hand on his chest. “You _don’t_ say. I might have to call the press… The _scandal_ …”

She chuckled and nudged him again but she settled when he rested his hand on her shin.

“I believe we have a _terrible_ influence on each other, darling.” she hummed. “I am turning you into a civilized gentleman and you are turning me into quite the ruffian.”

He smirked, his eyes twinkling even as he took a sip of his scalding tea. “You’ve always been a ruffian, sweetheart… I’ve seen you in bed. Not really ladylike behavior…”

She laughed more frankly and tilted her head to the side. “Perhaps you just bring out that part of me…”

He slid his hand from her shin to her thigh. “Care to put that to the test?”

He didn’t have to ask twice. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this! Let me know!


End file.
